Family?
by OrpheliousTronIronBurst
Summary: Prolodge of Family.
1. Prolodge

**Transformers: Family**

**by LeonFireMustang **

**DO NOT OWN OWN TRANSFORMERS **

**My OC's: Shockbrust,Sunbrust,DeathshocK**

**!WARNINGS SPARKLING AND FEMME BEING ABUSED.**

**DEATH OF A FEMME AND SPANKINGS OF A SPARKLING.**

**PARTNER- MissCHSparkles**

Prologue

On Cybertron, a beautiful femme named Sunburst was the mate of Ironhide. Sunburst was the love of his life. But during the time war was breaking out, Ironhide was ordered to go to Earth to protect. Sunburst was seeing Ironhide. They met a vorn ago and have been in love since. When Deathshock notice that Ironhide was order to leave he took the chance and to take her as his mate.

A vorn later Deathshock was Sunburst's mate. Atfer two months Sunburst found out she was carrying Ironhide's sparkling. For the safety of the sparkling she told Deathshock that it was his. Deathshock was happy he was going to be a father. Half a vorn later she gave birth to a beautiful mechling and gave him the designation Shockburst. Deathshock wasn't around she called him Orphelious, her little great warrior.

Deathshock would come home from and get mad over nothing. Sunburst would tried to calm him down only to be struck down. She took the beating for the safety of her sparkling. She lived the horrid life for her sparkling. Shockburst just watch from his crib and would whimper. Deathshock look at him glaring and full of rage. Shockburst learn to stay queit even though he didnt want to around his sire.

When Shock turn two vorn he learn how to talk and walk before the other sparklings did. He was intelligent in his class and when he spoke. The Shockburst bots knew outside the house wasn't the same Shockburst inside the house.

Shockburst was having fun at school when one day his sire walk into the class. He follow him without no complaint knowing what would happen if he did. Deathshock locked the door and drag Shockburst to where the dirty armor plates were at. "You didn't do your chores brat!", he yelled at him. Shockburst shook and whimpered in fear,"Sorry Sire. I'll get working on it." He was about to start working when he was grab and carried to the couch. "It should of been done yesterday, Shockburst!",he yelled at the little bot he threw over his lap."I'm really sorry Sire. Please don't. I'll get it done promise.", he begged.

Deathshock just snorted and beat his aft till his voice went horse. When Sunburst arrived home, she saw him in his chair watching holo tv. He look at her once ordering," Get me some high grade." She went to the kitchen and brought him a cube. Than she went to shockburst who was crying his headlights out over how much pain he was in. "Shhhhs it going to be okay my great little warrior.", she said rubbing his back. "Sunburst are you in there with that brat again. Get you aft in here and get me some more High Grade.", he yelled from his chair. Deathshock didn't care for Shockburst because he had already knew he wasn't his sire.

When Shockburst turn three he had a birthday party. The only toy he got was from a mech named Megatron. He worked with Deathshock and knew how he was. Sunburst sat at a distance from Deathshock just waiting for orders to get him and his buddies more High Grade. Shockburst loved his toy and was smiliing for once he was having real fun. Deathshock was talking to his friends when Shockburst on accidently tripped and knock into Deathshock"s arm making him spill his High Grade all over himself. Shockburst froze in fear standing in front of his sire holding his toy. Deathshock look down at him and took him toy crushing it into a ball and handed it back."Now get out of my sight.", he yelled. "Y-yyyes Sire.", he said before running to hid mother. Megatron watch from a distance seeing how much that toy meant to him.

Deathshock went on talking as if nothing happen. Shockburst knew Deathshock didn't like him but he try to do every little thing he is order to, but Deathshock always said it was wrong and beats him. Shockburst had learn to neveer express his feelings aroung his Sire. When Sunburst was busy catering to Deathshock. He would go outside far away from the building and cry. Megatron was outside too and when he spotted him. Shochburst stood up quickly wiping his face and begged,"Please don't tell my sire I was crying.". Megatron had a worried look under his mask. He just lean down and brush his tears away. "Its okay to cry. I wont tell him. He pulling the crying mech into a hug. "Guess what I got you?", said Megatron. The little bot look up confuse"What?". Megatron subspace a green and black cyber pup. "This is for you birthday mech. But don't let your sire see him,"he said handing it over to him. Shockburst smiled and subspace his pet." I won't thank you sir." he said giving him a hug.

"Shockburst, get over here now!", yelled his drunk angry sire. Shockburst hurried to run to his side only to be grab by his scruff and carried to a room. Megatron watch as the door closed. Than heard a low cry for help. Megatron follow the voice. He saw Sunburst laying on the floor beaten up. Megatron hurried to help her stand. "Are you ok?"'he asked She tried to herself up to fall back in Megatron's arm. "Help my sparkling, please save him from Deathshock. Tell Shockburst I love him. I need you to take him away from here and find his sire. His designation is Ironhide. Please take Burst to him.", she said barely with her dying breath."I will.",said Megatron.

She grab on to him and said lastly."Promise Megatron. Promise me you will take care of him.." Megatron nodded," I promise." She smiled and said," Tell my great warrior i love him. SHe went offline in his arms. Megatron laid her gentlely down closing her optics. Megatron heard shockburst cry.

Shockburst was fading in and out and the last thing he saw before he past out was Deathshock being blasted through the wall by a purple and green mech. Megatron look at Shockburst as he looked make sured that Deathshock was offline permanently. He carried the beaten sparkling to the transporter. He rush him to the Med. "KnockOut. I need you take very good care of him please. I made a promise to someone and I'm not going to break it.", he said watching Shockburst laid there as if he dead already. But he felt a bond forming as he sat there. He wouldn't leave Shockburst's side the whole time he was in the med.

An orn later, Shockburst woke up to see a recharging mech next to him. Shockburst got out the med berth to look around to see where he was at."And what do you think you doing out of that berth Sparkling?", said Knockout. Shockburst turn around quickly saying," I gotta go home Mama is looking for me." He took off running but Knockout catch him and putting him back in his berth. Megatorn woke up hearing the struggle. "My lord your son almost took off.", he said looking sternly at the little mechling. Megatron look at his son."You live here now and your mama said she wanted me to take care of you.", he said trying to calm the panicing sparkling. "Because she has been offline.", he said sadly.

Shockburst broke down crying hugging himself like he did after his beating. But it scared him even more when Megatron pulled him into a hug. Shockburst hold to him like life depends onn it. " I feel better. I know it's okay to cry.", he said looking at the older mech," Thank you Baba." Megatron was so touch and said," Your welome son. But you need to rest till you're fully back in shape.", he said putting Shockburst back in the berth. "And your Uncle Knockout will be taking care of you.", he said sitting back in the chair. "But I dont want to stay in bed all cycle.", he whine. Knockout look at him sternly and said," Listen here little mech. You have been offfline for an orn. So if your sire says you are going to stay in thay berth than you will. Shockburst laid in the berth with pout. "Baba cant you change his mind please." he whined Megatron chuckled "No can do Spark. Now you get your rest. You only have to stay in here for week. I will be coming to check on you." he said to the little red mechling. "OK Baba loves you," he said before falling asleep. Megatron mind was focus on another bot he was with not too long ago...Prime. He is so mad he escaped. He stops answering any calls coming from the Autobots base. But know he had Shockburst to take care of and a promise to keep.

_**AN: Please review. first time. Wanna know how i did. Should it be continue let me know. It really sad right now but it will get happy soon and you get to see how Shocker is like when he is older. And im always open for idea****s.**_

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	2. Ch1: Shockburst Meets a Sparkling

**Family?**

**By LeonFireMustang**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

**SHOCKBURST IS MINE.**

**VALOUR IS MissCHSparkle.**

**NO WARNINGS**

**ENJOYS!**

**CHAPTER-1- SHOCKBURST MEETS AN AUTOBOT SPARKLING.**

ShockBurst was annoyed by his sire again and decided to go to earth and calm down without him there ShockBurst is practicing his flying not really paying attention to the sparkling on the ground.

"Hi, who are you?" a voice calling up to him and the startled Sparkling came to an abrupt halt.

"Who's that?" he demanded anxiously, not sure where the voice came from

"Down here," the voice called and he looked down to see a grounder Sparkling with blue and red highlights.

The Seekerlet landed and said,"Hi Im ShockBurst but you can call me Shock. Whats your name?"

"My name is Valour. Im a Autobot. How bout you.",said Valour smiling at the Seekerlet.  
ShockBurst shifted nervously, he'd never met an Autobot face to face like this. All he knew was that they were meant to be enemies but this Valour looked okay.

"I'm...I'm a Decepticon," he said shyly.  
"Really that;s cool. But I have to get going before my Sire wonders where I am." Said Valour than turn around  
,"Will you be here tomorrow because I be here again and we can play."  
ShockBurst smiled and said,"Yeah I can my Sire doesnt mind. Bye Valour"  
Valour took off running turn around a quick second and said,"Bye SHock. See YA."  
ShockBurst turn around and headed home himself. He snook quietly to his room. Not noticing the large mech waiting for him.

"ShockBurst?" came a deep, cold voice.

What did Shocker do now?...

**_Please review. Sorry for it being short._**

**tbc- Chapter 2- In Trouble**


	3. Ch2: In Trouble

**Family**

**By LeonFireMustang and the wonderful MissCMSparkle**

**Warining spanking of a mechling and transforming cursing.**

**Chapter-2-In Trouble**

"ShockBurst?" came a deep, cold voice.

"Sire!" ShockBurst squeaked in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"More's to the point," the large Mech growled, coming closer. "Where have you been?"

"No where sir.",said ShockBurst nervously.  
"Oh really if that's true why didnt you come when I called you?"said Megatron in a low growl.

ShockBurst knew what would happen if that growl got any lower.

"I was in recharge Sire. IM sorry Sire.",said SHockburst hoping that would get him off the hook.

"In recharge where?" Megatron demanded.

"Just outside," ShockBurst replied tentatively. "I was practicing my flying and I got tired so I had a nap."

"Oh really because I had Starscream come outside to look for you and he told me you were no where in sight.",said Megatron moving closer to Shockburst.

"Come on you gonna believe Screamer did as you told.",whine ShockBurst, "That not fair he done alot of thing you wouldnt even know."

"He does what he's told if there is no benefit for him to do otherwise," stated Megatron, coming even closer. "now you will tell the the truth right now or there will be consequences."

ShockBurst was covering his aft and said,"You be more mad if I tell you where I really was."

"And I'll be even more angry if you don't tell me now," Megatron threatened, grabbing his son and throwing him over his lap. "You will tell me now or it will be extra."

"UM I was on earth Sire.I met a sparkling Mech and we just talk that was it Honest."Said Shockburst speaking really fast to get it all out.

"Earth? What have I told you about going there?" Megatron demanded furiously. "And just who was this Sparkling?"

"Jjjj JUst some Mech I met while practicing. THat's all I know,"Whine ShockBurst Squirming over his Sire's knee.

"Was he an Autobot or a Decepticon?" growled Megatron, tapping his fingers on the unprotected aft.

"Why does it matter.?",whine ShockBurst."It just a mech."

"It matters because Autobots are bad influences," Megatron snapped at him. "And since you're unwilling to tell me his faction, I guess that can only mean he was an Autobot."

ShockBurst struggle to get off his Sire's lap whinnnig," How is he a bad influence on me. Well at least he not teaching me cussword like TC. The only reason I know how to get out is of Screamer. And he is not a bad influence on me. I not continually blowing your stuff up. And the only reason you say their bad influence is because you don't like their leader." ShockBusrt roll off his Sire's lap and ran out the room.

"Shockburst, you come back here right now!" Megatron roared furiously but ShockBurst was very light on his feet and he was soon out of sight of his Sire.

ShockBurst went to go hide in the med hoping the medic wasn't there. ShockBurst knew he was in deep trouble and wants to stay away from his Sire til he calm down.

But knew soon he Sire would send his goons to find wish he knew how to close the bond. Because he could feel ow upset his Sire was. He stayed hidden in a tight corner.

At least he would know when Megatron was calmer but he hated feeling his Sire's anger and disappointment it was horrible feeling it yourself but to feel it coming from someone else and not being able to do anything was torture. If he could only hold out for a few joors, he might avoid being harshly punished.

Megatron called for Shockwave and Knockout"I need you to find my mech. HE is either in your room SHockwave with your sparklings or in the Medic found bring

him to the Throne room where I will be waiting." Order Megatron walking to the Throne room. ShockBurst had fallen asleep in the corner Where Medic found him.

When ShockBurst woke up to see his uncles standing there. He saw a worried look on knockout but a stern glare from his Uncle Shock." Your Sire has been looking all over for young mech",  
Stated Shockwave sternly. ShockBurst squirmed amd look at Knockout for Help. But he was turn to face ShockWave."Do you know how disrespectful that was to your Sire?" ShockBurst just tried to ignore him when he was turn to the side when a quick swat land on his aft. He turn to face Knockout and also to protect himself from the larger Mech's hand. ShockBurst rub at his aft and whined,"Knockout."

"Don't bother asking him for help," Shockwave said sternly as Knockout shrugged helplessly. "You know you've done wrong and now you have to face the consequences."

"But I don't want to be spanked," ShockBurst cried miserably as Shockwave took a firm hold of his hand and started dragging him to the Throne room. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just out for a flight."

"Did you have permission to be outside flying?" questioned Shockwave and when his nephew didn't answer, snorted.

"I thought not."

ShockBurst just dragged his as he was lead to his was thinking of what to tell his Sire When he ask him why he decide to run none of them would work.

One thing he was happy about was Shockwave not giving him a warmup. He sigh but then enter with his stood in the middle of them what for his Sire to Dismiss them.

When he did,ShockBurst stood there waiting for his Sire. He watch his Sire snapped his finger so everyway out the room was locked ,"HI Sire,"He said weakly.

His Sire just glared at him before ordering.

"Come here."

ShockBurst did as told but stopped short of his Sire's reach.

"I'm sorry for running away," he burst out. "I...I just hate upsetting you, I'm sorry."

"You said that last time when you got in trouble. I am tried of hearing you say that same line."growled Megatron as he pointed for ShockBurst to move forward."

"But you never let me do anything. I as get in trouble for stupid fraggin things and slaggin tried of it. Your not even my really sire and I hate you. If you want to be my Sire

treat like you son and not a dog. And I dont want to be a decepticon anymore either. I am an Autobot and there nothing in Primus world you can do to stop." He yelled at

Megatron before running out to his room and the door and sitting on his berth crying." I hate you Megatron."

He clung to his pillow, hearing Megatron enter the room. His sniffed, hating the Bond even more which had been medically formed when Megatron adopted him. He heard Megatron sit down beside him and a hand laid it's self on his back.

"You may not be mine but Spark but I still adopted you and that makes you mine," Megatron growled softly.

"But you don't me do anything. There is no one to play with here. And I dont like playing with Shockwave or Soundwave Sparkling because they always gang up on me. All you want me to do is everything at your beck and call. I hate being a con if this is how it will be." Growled Shockburst. He sat up to look at Megatron and said,"I tried my best to behave. But Im not perfect. I just wantted to go to an area where Im not treated like a slave and that earth.I want to make you proud of me but I just get so made. And Uncle Shock is mean. I a kid Im know to mess up not be perfect. I really dont hate you Baba I was just made.I sorry I love you Baba."

Megatron just smiled and said,"I love you too my little spark. But you know what you did was wrong.I dont make you stay here to keep you lock up Shock but to protect you from other things. But I cant do that if you dont tell me where you are. I would of let you gone today if you had asked."He said holding Shock in a tight.

ShockBurst had a surprise look and said,"Really I sorry Baba really sorry But I really dont like being spank."

Megatron snorted,"But it sure does help you remember. You never did try to draw on my armour again did you?"

"That not fair."Shockburst Whine,"You never told I wasnt suppost to."

"no but I'm sure you still knew it was naughty," Megatron said sternly before adding. "ShockBurst, not everyone out there means you well and this includes some Autobots. What if one of them hurt you or kidnapped you, I wouldn't know what had happened."

"But my friend not like that and Im always whine. "I 'm not fraggin Stupid to let radom slagger take me. I'll kick his fraggin Aft"He said growling deeply forgeting who he

was talking to. "ShockBurst" Megatron warned with made Shockburst calm down." ShockBurst wince and said,"Sorry"

"Regardless of whether your friend meant harm or not, what about other bots?" he demanded. "How do you know that his Creators won't harm you or any of his friends?"

"What if i talk to my friend tomorrow and tell him you want to meet his creator. Will you get off my back." Shockburst asked

"Hmm," Megatron said, considering.

"Please," ShockBurst begged.

"Very well," Megatron finally said. "If you promise to behave for me and not run off without telling me."

"Thanks Baba.", he said hugging him. Than started out the door saying,"I just go get something to drink."

Megatron shook his head, his adoptive son was constantly on the move. That was the drawback to adopting a Seeker, you could never hold them down in one place for any length of time.

ShockBurst as he sat there drinking his energon smiling because his Baba was going to spank him anymore. ShockWave can by seeing his happy nephew,"What are you doing out you room." ShockBurst jump out of his seat spilling his energon all over him. He was mad left the luncheon ranting about Stupid uncle how like to sneek up little bot needs to mind thier own buisness. He went to his room And look saddly at His Sire sadly."Im dirty Cause of Uncle Shock."

Megatron gave him a stern look before sighing and saying.

"come with me, we'll get you washed."

"what did i do",the little red mechling whined.

"You're dirty, that means a wash," Megatron said sternly. "No arguments or I might remember you were meant to be punished earlier."

"I wasn't coplanning bout a bath. I dont even get dirty alot"he whine. " ah you did remember Ah Pits."

"Yes I did so unless you'd like a spanking, you're having a bath," Megatron stated, lifting ShockBurst up into his arms so he couldn't run away and headed straight for the washroom.

"you just didnt hear anything i said",whine ShockBurst pushing at his Sire.

"ShockBurst, stop acting like this," Megatron said sternly. "You need a bath and you're getting one, so quit acting like a brat."

ShockBurst rolled his eyes and just let his Sire carry him to the wash house. ShockBurst was getting annoyed that his Sire didnt understand he didnt care it he had to take a bath. He was just happy he get to go see Valour tomorrow without having to sneak out.

Megatron switched on a spray and grabbed a bottle of cleaner and squeezing it all over ShockBurst. With a clean cloth, he stepped under the spray and started scrubbing at his son's armour.

"See, was that so bad?" he asked.

"Whatever," he said as he was being dried off. He tried to walk off to Soundwave's room ,but was stop when Megatron pull him to stand infront of him," Shock what brothering you?",asked Megatron. SkockBurst just ignore his question and tried to run off again.  
Megatron was getting annoyed with the disrespect his Son has been showing him lately and was to get to the bottom of this once and for all. ShockBurst was sitting outside in a crater in moon he would hide in trying to calm himself down. He needed someone to take to and went his Uncle K.O. (Knockout) room and jump into his arms crying. Knockout hold him tight to calm him down. He didnt care that his Sire was on his way.

"ShockBurst," Megatron said tiredly. "What is wrong, you've been disrespectful all cycle even when I agreed to let you see this Autobot Sparkling against my better judgement."

Shockburst didnt answer him and just hugged his Uncle K.O. ShockBurst wasn't going to talk. He wasnt ready to tell him what happy when he fell asleep in the Med.

Knockout shot his leader an apologetic look and said.  
"I don't think he's meaning to be disrespectful, my lord."

"Then why won't he tell me what's wrong?" demanded Megatron.

"I wouldn't know my lord, but I just ask you to wait til he calms down and he will tell you. But please dont be to hard on him my lord.",asked Knockout.

Megatron grimaced, he wasn't a Mech that liked to wait but this was his son.

"Fine but I can't wait forever," he said sternly before turning and leaving.

"Baba" Whine Shockburst turning around holding his hands out wantting his Sire.

Megatron paused before turning, hesitating and then holding out his own arms.

"Son," he purred softly.

"I sorry I ran of to E-earth without you knowing. I have hated having to feel your worry and disappointed. I just couldnt deal with it and use it for the wrong reason. I sorry I feel really bad for how I been acting and I know I deserve to be sp-punish for acting how I have and Im sorry Baba super sorry. I wont use the bond to hurt you again and also because I want to be able to sit for a while."

"Come here," Megatron commanded and ShockBurst ran into his waiting arms. "Little one, I'm sorry for hurting you, I just want to protect you. You know you mustn't run off without telling us but if this Sparkling is safe, you may play with him."

"Thanks Baba",He said Hugging Megatron. Than his smiled went into a fouwn,"Am I still getting a spanking for the you know. I promise I wont ran away again. I'll ask if I want to go somewhere. But I dont want spanking."he Whine.  
Megatron look seriously at his son and said,"When was the last time I spank you mechling." ShockBurst wince at that and Whine,"Why"

Come on, tell me and then I'll explain," Megatron said firmly.

An orn but I dont see why that is important.", he complained.

"Just bare with me son," Megatron said with more patience than usual.

"fine. but I 't want a spanking.",whine shockburst making himself distance from his Sire.

"I gave you a spanking last time because you were messing around in the armory when I expressly forbid you to do so," Megatron said sternly. "And you successfully managed to hurt yourself, remember?"

"You didn't have to remind me.", whine Shockburst sqriuming standing.

"I punished you because you directly disobeyed me and got yourself hurt. I punished you so that you would remember not to disobey me like that again."

"but I don't want a spanking."., he whine moving father from his Sire.

"I didn't say you were getting one," Megatron snapped impatiently "Why do you constantly assume I'm going to punish you, why do you never simply listen to me?"

"Because of the last time when I was with soundwave mech." He said.

"What about it?" Megatron demanded.

"When we blew up soundwave room. Because we still had got explosive and we hid them in soundwave room. Me and ravage was fight over the controller. That we soundwave was in the never told you about it. All you knew was that we got in the armory." Shockburst said sadly.

"And what were you doing messing around with explosives?" Megatron said slowly.

ShockBusrt squirms trying to look away from his Sire.  
"We'll?",said Megatron getting annoyed.

"Me and ravage lost a bet to a mechling.",he said.

You lost a bet to who?" Megatron questioned.

"Blaster Baba.",he said quickly.

"The Autobot!?" Megatron exclaimed in shock and then anger. "What were you doing with him?"

"It's Ravage fault. He started to taunt him and and bet him we can get explosive out of the armory faster than he could . So they bet was on and the person who it the fastest get to tell the others were they have to plant them. I tried to run but Ravage pulled me back and said we do it. He said he would tell that I was the one who drawn on the mission plans. So I said I was in. But plant the booms when we lost. And we blamed it on TC." He said

Megatron shook his head in exasperation.

"ShockBurst, I cannot believe you would lie about such a thing and then pin the blame on one of my Decepticons. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"But I didn't. Ravage did. I didn't know how to tell you with ravage watching me. I feel really I had too live with that for a while. I'm sorry and I want to tell him that. I feel really bad. But I was part of it when I shouldn't have been. I know it wrong and also wrong for holding it from you and I am truly sorry Baba and will never do it again", he said feeling really guilty.

Megatron sighed heavily as he ran a cloth over ShockBurst's armour.

"That sort of thing is dangerous ShockBurst, do you understand that?"

"Yes Baba and I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I say it's only fair to uncle Sound that I tell him why he got blown out his berth. Right Baba?" He said

Yes it is," Megatron said firmly. "I imagine he will be very annoyed with you ShockBurst, especially as you didn't own up to it straight away but I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I know, but at least I will feel better. Um should I tell him Ravage was part of this?" He ask his Sire.

"That would be a good idea," Megatron said firmly. "Soundwave needs to know exactly what happened."

"Ok." , he said walk to Soundwave's fixed room. "Uncle Sound can I tell you something?"?he said feeling guilty and close to tears.

"Question: What is it?" Soundwave questioned, staring right down at the young Sparkling.

"Um about the time your quarters blew up. It wasn't TC fault it was Ravage and me. Made a bet with Blaster lost and wevhadcto plant the bombs in the room they chose and he pick yours. Told Ravage not to but he didn't want to a I don't want to say the word. But he planted them. I told him we shouldn't but said he knew a secret that would get me in trouble so I said i was in.", he said speaking fast. " And I'm sorry and will never do it again." He said close to tears.

Soundwave didn't say anything for a long moment before finally saying.

"Query: Why did you not tell me this sooner?"

Ravage have been keeping watch of me not letting me out of sight.", he said.

"He is not with you all the time," Soundwave pointed out and ShockBurst squirmed.

"I didn't want to tell you," he admitted. "I didn't want you being angry with me and maybe punishing me. But baba convinced me to tell you, he said it was wrong for you to think TC did it."

"Answer: Affirmative. Wrong to hide important info. Decision : Lesson needs to be taught. Here ShockBurst.", he said pointing to the spot in front of him.

ShockBurst stood in front of his uncle waiting and ask,"what going to happen to Ravage?"

"He will be punished for setting up explosion and hiding this from me as well as preventing you in part from telling me," Soundwave informed him. "Also, for associating with Atobot Blaster."

hockBurst walk all the way to Soundwave and waited"I'm sorry Uncle Sound."

"I know but you were bad," Soundwave pointed out, making ShockBurst tremble. "Are you going to spank me?" the young Sparkling asked unhappily.

"Answer: Affirmative." He said picking ShockBurst and standing him on his lap. ShockBurst hold tight as he felt Soundwave unhook his plate." Why bare. I said I was sorry." ,he whined.

"You did, but you still did a bad thing and did not tell me," Soundwave said sternly. "ShockBurst: Will not whine and take punishment like a Mech."

"Yes uncle.",he said trying not to whine as he was place over his uncle knee.

"Prepare yourself," Soundwave commanded before he began spanking the unfortunate Sparkling who yelped and cried.

ShockBurst continue to tell himself,"I deserve it for listening to Ravage and that autobot. I know I'll feel better after. I hurt my favorite uncle. I've earn this." He continue to say things to get his mind off the spanking but when it really got to stinging he let in his need to kick crying, Sorry uncle Sound won't do it ever again ow (sob)."

"I hope you do not," Soundwave said simply as he continued.

ShockBurst just stayed over his uncle's lap crying his heart out. Know he could of done more than hurt him with that bet but kill and broke down fully summiting to his punishment.

"You will not do this again," Soundwave declared, giving him five more very hard smacks before finally stopping.

"I won't" he cried when the last five came down.  
Soundwave help him stand and said "No rubbing"  
ShockBurst smilies not even caring the fierce fire  
in his aft and just jump up and hug his favorite uncle  
saying," I'm sorry never again. I love you Uncle Sound"

"I love you too, ShockBurst," Soundwave told him gently.

ShockBurst was getting tired and feel asleep peacefully in his uncle's arms.  
Megatron notice how tranquil his son was and went to go see him.  
When he walk into the room he notice ShockBurst sleep. Soundwave pass him to his Sire before walking him to his room. Megatron tried to laid him down in bed but ShockBurst grip got tighter and he whimpered"Baba"  
Megatron sighed and laid back in bed with him falling into recharge later with his son on his chassis.


	4. Ch3: Ravage's Turn

**Family**

**By LeonFireMustang & MissCMSparkle**

**WARNING OF A SPANKING OF A MECHLING AND TRANSFORMERS CURSING.**

**CH3: RAVAGE'S TURN**

**ENJOI!**

When ShockBurst woke the next day, he was amazed to see his father sleeping in the berth with him. That almost never happened.

"Baba time go get up come on please. I'm hungry"  
he said shaking his Sire.  
When that didn't work he yell,"autobots found the base"  
Megatron woke up instantly falling out of the berth.  
When he saw his son laughing he turned him sideways landing two swat to his saying,"no jokes.

ShockBurst rubbed at his aft trying to keep a straight face.  
"Do you have to take everything serious Baba",he whine.

"I do when it comes to the safety of my men and this base," Megatron said sternly. "What if next time you tried that trick and there really were Autobots attacking? How would I know whether or not to believe you?"

"Sorry Baba , I really hungry and you wouldn't  
wake up. I promise I won't do it again unless its  
True.",said ShockBurst jumping in his Sire arm  
Saying," Can we go eat now?"

"Alright, you little scamp," Megatron chuckled, lifting him up and swinging his legs off the berth.

ShockBurst chirped happily while cheering  
"Again again"

Megatron chuckled before swinging ShockBurst up into the air for several goes.

ShockBurst's tank started to make noise. He look up at his sire saying," Can we go now please?"

"Of course," Megatron said, he was also feeling rather hungry.

ShockBurst stayed close to his Sire knowing was out at  
This time and he didn't want to see him.  
Megatron sat him down and went to get them the energon.  
ShockBurst wanted his Sire to hurry up because ravage  
Was coming straight to him. But it was too late.  
"Hello ShockBurst, would you like to tell me why I can sit  
Comfortable and why my Sire know who blew him out of his  
Berth?"

ShockBurst bit his lip, Ravage looked liable to ravage him right there and then.

"Cause it was wrong not to tell," he said softly. "We shouldn't have blown up his berth anyway."

"So why did you put my name in it.  
Why didn't just tell on yourself? You royal brat!" He growled  
Glaring at him,

"Leave me alone I will tell my Baba", he said trying to  
walk away but Ravage was blocking him.

"Why should I, it was all you," ShockBurst said hotly.

" Because you decided we should got  
To earth knowing he wouldn't allow  
you to go.", Ravage growled.

Megatron was on his way back when he heard  
his son yelled," Ravage leave me alone . And he  
he already know I was on earth. It your fault because you dragged  
me to the Fraggin autobots base. No leave me alone or  
I'll tell who really almost blew up the base  
messing with TC stuff."

Why you little," Ravage snarled, about to lunge at ShockBurst but stopped by Megatron's.

"Enough."

Glaring at the two of them, he demanded.

"What is going on?"

" Ravage is getting made at me because he got spanked by  
Uncle Sound." He said running behind Megatron.

"Oh really?" Megatron growled. "Well, from what I've heard, you thoroughly deserved it Ravage."

Ravage glared at Megatron and yell ,"Shut up you Fragger motherboard of a glitch." Than he tried to take off running.

"Oh no you don't," Megatron snarled, lunging forward and managing to grab Ravage by the scruff of his neck. "I think your sire will be very interested to hear what youv'e been up to."

" No let me go.", he scream kicking to get away."  
"Baba?", said ShockBurst .

"I do not allow anyone to insult me or threaten you," Megatron stated sternly.

"I know that but can I go see my friend now? Please?".",asked ShockBurst nervously .

"Hmm, I thought I was going to meet them?" Megatron questioned, a little distracted.

" I don't want to wait.", he whined.

"Would you rather I not let you go," Megatron said pointedly.

"No Baba." the red mechling said sighing.

"I thought not," Megatron said with a smirk. "Now finish your Energon and I'll be right back, do not go anywhere ShockBurst or you'll be in big trouble."

"Fine.", he groaned

Megatron gave him one last stern look before marching off with Ravage to find Soundwave. The silent mech was working at a console but turned around as Megatron entered. Despite his mask, it was obvious his optics had narrowed as he took in the scene.

"You creation threatened mine and was grossly insolent towards me," Megatron stated without preamble.

" Baba tell him to let me go. I was just talking with Shock.", he  
whines."

"Why don't you tell your Sire what you called me," Megatron stated, giving Ravage a little shake.

"Why don't you leave me alone." He growled at Megatron putting a struggle." Let me go."

"Not until you tell your Sire what you did and said," Megatron said firmly, holding Ravage away from him.

" I got mad at Shock for telling on me.", he said.

"And?" Megatron prompted.

"And...I called Megatron some names," Ravage admitted, staring at the floor.

"And I was about to jump on him.

Soundwave sighed heavily before stating.

"Ravage, I've already been forced to punish you for your mischief, why did you make the situation worse?

"Because I don't know. I was just mad and talking it out on someone.", he said looking at his Sire.," Can I be put down now please?"

"Only if you do not try to run away," Soundwave told him sternly and Ravage miserably nodded.

"Ok Megatron you can put him down.",he said

Megatron did so, although he kept an optic on the cat in case he did try to run.

"I'm disappointed in you," Soundwave said sternly. "Not just for blowing up my berth, associating with an Autobot and lying to me but now for this."

"I'm sorry Baba. I just having but wasn't playing attention to how dangerous it was til you got hurt. I felt and I express it the wrong way to get your attention and I'm sorry truly .", he said sadly but respectable.

"Try to express it in a more positive way," Soundwave said in a more gentle tone. "I can always make time for you if you need it."

" I'll try my best Baba. Do I have to be spanked? Can't I be grounded instead?", he asked.

"If Megatron will accept your apology, then I might accept it," Soundwave said softly.

Ravage turn to Megatron and did something he never did before. " I sorry uncle Megatron for the threat I told ShockBurst and profanity I use against you. A-and I think it only fair since I did this to you that you get to decide my punishment.", he said respectable with eye contact .

Megatron considered this, earlier he would have said a spanking but Ravage did seem sincere. So he said.

"I think you should be grounded and apologise to ShockBurst for upsetting him."

"Yesir.", was the cat's answer .

"He's yours Soundwave," Megatron said with a smile to Soundwave. "I'd better go before my son does something foolish."

"Yes he is.", he said "Ravage to with Megatron to apologize to ShockBurst ." Ravage nodded going to Megatrons's side."Megatron I would hurry you know how long a seeker likes to stay in one place."

Megatron grimaced, his son was so fidgety, he hated hanging around anywhere. He hurried back to the Rec Room, Ravage scurrying at his side. To his relief, ShockBurst was still there but messing about on a table.

ShockBurst was about to get up until he felt his father presents. He jump off the bench and walk to his Sire." Hi Baba. You took to long and I have to go bad."

"I'm sorry but it needed to be sorted," Megatron said, scooping his son up. "And Ravage has something he'd like to say to you."

Can I go to the bathroom first. Cause I can't hold it any longer please.?", he whined squirming in his Sire's arms.

"Alright but come straight back here," Megatron ordered, letting him down so that ShockBurst could charge off.

ShockBurst was to focus on getting there. He was happily relieved and ran back jump on his Sire's back."I'm back."

So I see," Megatron said wryly as ShockBurst grinned over his shoulder.

Ravage said," hi shock."BC

hi Ravage," ShockBurst said a little shyly, not sure what his friend was going to say.

"I want to say sorry," Ravage said softly. "I shouldn't have done that to you, it was really wrong."

"I forgive you.", he said jumping down and giving him a hug.

Ravage started before purring and returning the hug. Megatron smiled slightly before saying.

"Come on ShockBurst, let's get going."

_**AN: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE SIRES MEET EACH OTHER...**_

_**TBC- CH4: SIRES MEET**_

_**Please review. Can you guess how Megatron will act.**_


	5. Ch4: The Meeting

**Family**

**BY LeonFireMustang & MissCMSparkle**

**Warning cursing.**

**CH-4- The meeting.**

ShockBurst turn around waving bye to ravage"Bye Ravage." Than tur"Ok.", he said grabbing his Sire's hand. They started walk but n around and continue walking.

"Bye, Shocky," Ravage said before running back to his Sire's.

"so where are we meeting this sparkling?" Megatron questioned as they headed outside.

"In the forest I like to practice at.", he said typing it in."Come on Baba." He said running through .

"Seekers," Megatron muttered, striding forward to keep up with his son.

ShockBurst rush into the forest running into Valour."hi Valour.", he said giggling.

"Hi Shocky," Valour greeted with his own giggle before hearing the sounds of Megatron approaching. "Who's that?"

"Um that's my Sire. Did you bring yours?". He said nervously.

"sort of, daddy's back there," Valour said, pointing off into the background. "I ran on ahead of him."

"I'm a little nervous how my Sire will act so please be ready for anything. He not to go with autobots.", ShockBurst whispered to Valour

"He won't hurt daddy, will he?" Valour asked nervously as Megatron came into sight.

"No, I'll make sure he won't," ShockBurst said with confidence before saying. "Dad, this is Valour, my friend."

Megatron look down at the ground sparkling.,"Hello there little one."

"Hey," Valour said shyly, scuffing his heel on the ground. "My daddy's coming, do you want to meet him?"

"That would be cool to. But wait on moment." He said pushing at Megatron to go back.

"What are you doing?" Megatron questioned but ShockBurst said firmly. "You might scare him off, let me meet him first, please?"

"Fine for you but I will be close. And you better not run off. Or I will take you home and you will be punish and grounded. Understand?"he said sternly.

"Yes Dad. Now please go and I will call you ok?", he said walking to Valour's side.

Megatron rolled his optics and stalked off, close enough that he could hear if ShockBurst tried to run off but out of sight. The Sparklings instantly relaxed, Megatron might be ShockBurst's dad but he was very intimidating.

"Daddy!" Valour called, eager for his new friend to see Sire. "Daddy, ShockBurst's here."

ShockBurst turn around to see the large mech "Hi sir. I'm ShockBurst."

"Hello ShockBurst," the tall Mech said with a smile, bending down to shake his hand. "I'm Optimus's Prime, Valour's father."

**_AN: Stupid me told you the wrong title well guess you got to wait to hear the next. Please review._**


	6. Ch5: Sires Meet

**Family**

**By LeonFireMutang & MissCMSParkle**

**WARINGS. SINGLE SWAT TO MECHLING AFT AND CURSING.**

**CH-5- SIRES MEET.**

**ENJOI!**

"Uh oh.", he said hearing his father come behind him.

"Prime," Megatron growled as he stamped into view, as soon as he'd heard that name, he was on th emove.

"Megatron," Optimus replied with narrowed optics.

"Dad, Daddy stop!" , was wait the sparkling yell in unison.

Both Mechs paused before Megatron said.

"You didn't say your friend's father was him."

ShockBurst rolled his eyes turning away from his Sire.

"I didn't know, I didn't even know his dad was coming," he said. "Dad, you promised you wouldn't do anything, I just want to play with Valour."

Megatron could say anything.

"Go home Dad."ShockBurst growled at his dad.

"Not until I've had a little word with Prime," Megatron said firmly, shooting Valour a suspicious look.

"Go home Dad.", he yell at his sire pushing him back.

"ShockBurst," Megatron growled but then Optimus said.

"It's alright kids, I'll go with Megatron so you can play in peace."

"No. I want my over protective Sire to go home now.", he said glaring at Megatron than said on the bond" don't you dare touch Valour or you will never see me again."

I'm not going to hurt him," Megatron growled back. "But I want to know more about him."

ShockBurst glared at Megatron than walk off to play Valour , but said over the bond "and you hurt prime I tell Blaster where the base is. Fragger"

Megatron was extremely tempted to grab his son and spank him then and there but that could wait for later. For now, he had more pressing concerns, like who the other creator of Valour was. And Prime was going to answer him, one way or another.

"What do you want to know about Valour Megatron ?", asked Prime.

"Who is his other other creator?" Megatron demanded without preamble. "He's a similar age to ShockBurst, you must have had him shortly after you left...me."

"You don't remember.", he asked him.

"No, I don't," Megatron said irritably. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"We'll than I guess you don't remember your  
on son. And where is ShockBurst's creator?"  
He asked.

Megatron's optics widened, even though he'd been suspicious, it was still a shock to learn that his Sparkling was his. Shortly, he said.

"Offline...why didn't you tell me?"

" you don't like to answer my calls.", said Prime  
a little embarrass.

Megatron flushed slightly, he'd be so furious when Optimus managed to escape from him that he'd ignored any attempts from the Prime to contact him. And now he knew why that had been a big mistake.

"Would you like to take to him?", asked Prime.

Megatron looked at him, surprised Optimus was offering this. Optimus shrugged.

"Even if you're a cruel fragger, he deserves to know his sire."

"Am not that cruel. You know I'm soft for sparklings.", he grinned.

"Hmm, maybe but not to adults," Optimus said grimly. "I don't want Valour getting scared by seeing me or others hurt."

"Would you like to talk to ShockBurst. He been missing his Sire and has been acting queer since yesterday when he took off running from me.", he said a little worried.

"Alright," Optimus agreed softly.

Good he needs to get out more. Before he won't have the ability to sit with his mouth and stubbornness.A boy for the age of 6 vorns he know to many cuss words.", he smirked.

"Valour doesn't cuss," Optimus couldn't help but tease.

"Haha very funny lets see if you can get ShockBurst to keep from cussing.", Megatron smirked.

"I'll give it a shot," Optimus chuckled. "Maybe it's only you he cusses in front of."

"How bout we trade sparks for the day so I get to know Valour better and you ShockBurst .", he said smiling at the sparkling that were coming back their way.

Optimus hesitated, automatically unsure if it was a trap and then nodded.

"Young mechs come here please.",order Megatron softly.

"You're not arguing?" Valour said anxiously.

"No sweetspark," Optimus assured him. "But I do have something to tell you."

"What's that daddy?",asked Valour .

Optimus glanced at Megatron before saying.

"Megatron is your Sire...that means ShockBurst is your brother."

"Really. That's so cool Shocky we are brothers. And now we can hang outall the time.",Valour chirped in glee.

ShockBurst look over at Megatron and asked," Is this true that I have a brother?  
That I can play with anytime or call Dad?"

As long as you behave and no more blowing anything up," Megatron said sternly.

"That wasn't my fault Fragger. So don't you try to play the guilt trip on me.", he  
said rudely.

"Right, that's it," Megatron snapped, grabbing ShockBurst and smacking his aft several times. "I've so far let your cussing slide but I'm not putting up with it any longer."

ShockBurst move away from Megatron but not before sending a heavy kick to his manhood and move over to Prime's side to keep far from his Sire.

"Slag it," Megatron groaned, clutching at himself while glaring daggers at his defiant son.

"ShockBurst," Optimus said sternly even though he was secretly amused.

ShockBurst look up at him and said," what.?"

You shouldn't cuss or kick people," Optimus had to say, not wanting Valour to copy his brother.

ShockBurst was in a rebellious mood and said," And what are going to do about mech?"

"I could give you a spanking and a timeout," Optimus stated sternly. "That's what I do with Valour if he's naughty."

ShockBurst wanted to know if the mech wasto to his word. He look up at him and yell,  
"Shut the slag up you Fragger!" Than he turn on his and took off to the autobots base.

"ShockBurst," Optimus called angrily as Valour said.

"Ooh, he said some naughty words.

"And he's going to find out why that's naughty," Optimus said grimly. "Megatron, look after Valour, I'm going to take care of your son."  
"You might as well get use to calling him your son since I putting your name on the papers. And sure he learn a good lesson. I also know its time for Valour's nap.", he said watching the little spark yawn.

"Than I guess you will be talking leave," he nodded. Than look at Valour and said sternly,"You better be on your best behavior because Megatron is allow to spank you. Its only one weak. You can ask your Baba don't try to do it yourself understand?"

"Yes daddy. I love you bye.", he said while Megatron Carried him home.."Come on sweet Prime."

"Bye Megatron ",said Prime as he went after his other son.


	7. Ch6: Prime keeps his word

**Family**

**By LeonFireMustangs & MissCMSparkles**

**DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMS.**

**WARNIING. CURSING AND SPANKING OF AN MECHLING DECECPTICON.**

**ENJOI**

**CH-6- PRIME KEEPS HIS WORD.**

As soon as ShockBurst arrived at the Autobot base, he paused, not sure where to go now.

He knew that Primes wasn't that far away and he turn to a room with lots of CDs in hid under the berth not noticing the mech  
coming who saw him.

"Well, well, look who it is," came a very amused voice. "My old friend Shocky, how's it hanging?"

Don't say my name. And who are you. And if Prime asked have you seen me you better lie.", said ShockBurst looking to make  
sure Prime wasn't around.

"Don't cha recognise me," the Mech said in a mock hurt voice. "Aww, I'm hurt, Shocky, real hurt."

"Blaster," ShockBurst hissed as he finally realised who the Mech was. "Shhh."

"What reason you running from Prime anyway?", ask blaster.

"I called him a fragger," muttered ShockBurst. "He said he's going to spank me so I ran away."

Prime was walking around and he heard a familiar voice and he walk in to Blaster's room and said ,"Blaster,Ironhide wants you he wants  
to know why there is explosive packed in his room. And you son need to come with me ShockBurst."

ShockBurst walk to Primes and begged."Please don't I'm sorry dad please I watch what I say. I'm sorry please don't sp- punish me."

"I'm sorry ShockBurst but you were perfectly aware of the consequences when you swore at me," Optimus said sternly, picking the Sparkling up. "Blaster, you're dismissed, I need to deal with ShockBurst."

"Right boss," Blaster said, staring curiously as Optimus took ShockBurst away.

"We're going to my quarters, I'm not going to embarrass you in front of others," Optimus told his Sparkling softly. "But you are getting a spanking."

"Yes but you're getting extra because I know you were saying those things deliberately," Optimus said firmly. "And afterwards, you get a time out in a corner for ten minutes, to think about what you did."

"No,no I didn't.", he said pushing at Prime's to get lose."I'm sorry Dad please don't spank me."

"ShockBurst, if I don't spank you, you won't learn about consequences " Optimus said sternly, tightening his hold on the Seeker Sparkling. "And you'll disobey and be rude again."

"I sorry Dad. I promise to do better and behave. I know I brought this on myselfeven though I don't want it", he said holding tight to Prime.

"I'm glad you realise that but I still have to do this," Optimus said softly as they reached his quarters and entered. "Now, be a good boy and don't try to get away, if you are good, you can get an Energon goodie."

"I'll do my best. I know but ah still hate em.", he whined.

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you loved it," chuckled Optimus. "But as long as you're good, it'll be over quickly."

"Okay. And I'm sorry you had to meet me this  
Way Dad.", he said sincerely.

"That's alright, you made a better impression than your father Megatron," Optimus chuckled as he placed ShockBurst over his lap. "Trust me." "Yessir ", he said

Optimus chuckled and patted ShockBurst before turning more serious.

"Get ready ShockBurst, I'm just about to start."

ShockBurst grab primes leg and brace it tight.

Optimus raised his hand and smacked it down on ShockBurst's aft, making the Sparkling yelp with pain. And it didn't stop there.

ShockBurst tried to to stay still, but as the spanking went on .  
He started to wiggle a little but kept his hand in front because  
he didn't want extras. " ow Daddy sorry please no more.", he  
he yelp". No more Daddy I'm sorrrry daddy." His hold on to  
Prime's leg with the strength he had left.

"I hope you are ShockBurst," Optimus stated as he smacked the Sparkling. "Because I don't want to have to do this again."

ShockBurst started to kick and wanted to reach back so he willingly put his hands on his back hoping his new Sire got the message." I won't! Won't cuss . Won't kick! Please daddy let me up."

"Hmmm," Optimus said, considering ShockBurst's words, he did seem at the end of his tether. So he gave him five more smacks and then stopped, rubbing the Sparkling's back.

ShockBurst laid over his daddy's crying . He just. In his arms saying," Sorry Daddy won't do em again. Ah (sob) be good(sob) promus ."

"That's good to hear," Optimus said soothingly, still rubbing his back before lifting him up against his shoulder.

"Need to say sorry to Baba. I was mean and rude to him. Need to Daddy.", he said with his face buried in his neck.

"You can, we'll call him over Teletran 1," Optimus told him kindly.

"Okay"he chirped happily.

Optimus chuckled and said. "You still have timeout to do but you can do that after you've spoken to Megatron."

"No .", he whine sadly. "How long Daddy.?" He look at him with a pout. "But Baba never made me stand in the corner. It torturous to seekerlets."

"You won't have to stay long but I want you to have a serious think about your actions with no distractions," Optimus told him.

"That not easy for me even for a short time .", he whine .

"I know it's not easy but it's something you need to do," Optimus said firmly, still rubbing his back.

"Fine I'll do my best but I'll still always hate time out. Can we go see Baba now?".

"Sure," Optimus said and took him out of his room and headed for the communicator room.

"First can I go to the bathroom. Need to go bad.", he said moving around in Primes arms.

Alright, I'll be waiting for you," Optimus said kindly, carrying him to a nearby bathroom.

ShockBurst just rush inside the bathroom and felt better when he came out." Thanks Dad.", he said walk back and just jump on Primes back playing moving we prime tried to reach for him.

What are you doing?" chuckled Optimus.

"Trying to get up," ShockBurst said in concentration as he tried again.

ShockBurst tried one more time losing his grip and fell on his sore aft. We he felt the sting he jump on rubbing his aft and growled."GAMMIT!"

"ShockBurst," Optimus said sternly as the Sparkling burst out.

"I'm sorry, I fell on my aft and it hurt."

"We'll I better not hear anymore cussing come from your understand,", he scolded sternly.

ShockBurst quickly answer back." Yes sir won't happen again."

Alright," Optimus said before bending down. "Come on, you can climb up."

ShockBurst made it that time. Prime was quickly to the computer room and called Megatron.

On the other side of the line Megatron was playing with Valour when he got com by TC

"What is so important that it has to interrupt my bonding time.", he growled

"Um Prime and Shocker wants to talk to you sir.", he said started by his boss tone.

Megatron groaned, had ShockBurst gotten into more trouble already.

"Alright, I'm coming," he sighed, patting Valour on the head as he stood up.

ShockBurst look at Prime sadly and said" He's not coming because he hate me."

"I'm sure he is, he might have been in the middle of something," Optimus said reassuringly as just Megatron came into view.

Baba!", he chirped happily.

"Hello son" he greeted. "I hope your behaving for Optimus."

"He is Megatron he just had something he wanted to say to you.", said Prime.

"Baba I'm sorry for kicking you and swearing. I should have throw the fit either. Dad spank me good and hard. I I'll do my best to not cuss. I keep my feet to myself. Because I know if I don't I'll end up like Blaster again. Um can I tell you something about that day I hid in the med?", he asked.

"You can," Megatron said with a nod, amazed that Optimus had gotten him to apologise.


	8. Ch7: The Truth about Shockburst 's Sire

**FAMILY**

**BY: LeonFireMustang & MissCMSparkle**

**ENJOI!**

**CH-7- THE TURTH ABOUT SHOCKBURT'S SIRE.**

"You can," Megatron said with a nod, amazed that Optimus had gotten him to apologise.

"Um when I was sad and crying . I felt my sire's bond and now that I'm hear it feels even stronger. Are you sure my sire was offline?", he asked.

Megatron hesitated, not sure what he could say to ShockBurst.

"Baba what's wrong?", he asked scared.

"I...there's something I need to tell you," Megatron said softly.

"What's that ?", he asked confused.

"One of your creators did die," Megatron explained. "But the other...didn't."

"Who?", he asked close to tears .

"His name...Ironhide," Megatron said with a grimace.

"What", he said shocked.

"It's true," Megatron said quietly. "And he's probably at that base."

"But what's gonna happen once he see me? What if he won't let me see you anymore.?", he cried.

"He will," Megatron said quickly. "He just wasn't able to look after you before."

How do you know?", he said said crying harder with he started coughing hard.

"That's why I took you in son, Ironhide couldn't cope with his mate's death, you needed someone," Megatron explained.

"Can you come over here. I don't want to meet him without you Baba."

Megatron grimaced, he didn't relish coming to the Autobot base so Optimus said.

"Why don't we all meet up in a nearby clearing? Neutral ground for all concerned."

"That will work but you should put ShockBurst down for his nap.", said Megatron watching the yawning seekerlet.

"But I not tried!", the seekerlet whine.

"Yes you are, we'll meet later tonight," Megatron said firmly. "Come on, if you don't get your nap, you'll be cranky and start acting naughtily again."

"No I don't!", he growled at Megatron .

"Watch it," Megatron said sternly. "You're already being grumpy, have your nap and then we'll meet up."

"But Baba I'm not tried.", he whine.

"Have a nap, that's an order," Megatron said sternly before saying to Prime. "Make sure he gets one."

And disconnected the call before ShockBurst could argue some more.

"I will. See you then.", said Prime holding the fussy sparkling. "No no nap!", He scream trying to get loose.

"Come on ShockBurst, a nap will do you good," Optimus said firmly, trying to calm him down by rubbing his back.

ShockBurst tried to stay awake  
but started to fall asleep in Prime's arm.

Prime carries the sleeping mech to his room(prime's) and lay down with him and they both take a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry been busy trying to apply to college . Hope to have next two chapters up by the end of this week. Calculus homework is not fun in high school. If you have anything ideas send them to me. Im always open to them. Oh and to clear it up Blaster is a cannon bot my own not the Blaster the taperecorder. You will meet more of his family members also. HAve still lots mom sparking that will be coming in. And if you have your own and what to be part of ShockBurst "s Write it in the commet section. If i probaly more reveiw i might be motivated to do more. PLease review i what to know how im doing. With no feedback i have no clue. please write me commets. At least ten before i post the next chapter.


End file.
